


Midvale High, a Super Story

by supercorporation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorporation/pseuds/supercorporation
Summary: In the small town of Midvale, Kara Danvers attends the town's high school alongside with her sister Alex and best friend Winn. My first fanfiction I will publish, even though I have written many more: so bear with me! I might also change the rating as the story goes on.





	

Kara adjusted her glasses and watched the teacher at the board happily. She loved to learn, it took the stress off her shoulders. She scribbled down some notes along with what the teacher was finishing up, when the bell rang. She nearly flew (quite literally) out of her seat, she had forgotten how loud the bell was over winter break.

Winn, her best friend, walked over to her. they had known each other since the beginning of 8th grade, almost reaching three years of friendship. 

"That girl was looking at you the whole class." Winn told Kara as she picked up her binders and walked out of the room with him. 

"Girls don't look at me." She answered pessimistically. Winn rolled his eyes softly, trying to keep up with the fast walker.

"Well this one was. I think she's a—"

"I don't want to know about it. This year is about school, remember? No relationships." Kara cut him off sharply, stopping at her locker while Winn looked at her sadly. She emptied some books in and pulled the ones she needed to take home out, it was last period. 

"Fine." Winn huffed. He walked off to his locker down the hall, and Kara closed her own, walking the other way. She made her way down the stairs while putting her earbuds in, listening to some music. She must've been distracted, considering she walked into someone, and they crashed down to the floor from her super strength.

"O-oh my god," she panicked, taking the earbuds out of her ears. she had ran in to a stranger, but they were obviously quite upset. he got up, walking back to Kara. 

"What was that?" He asked hostilely. Kara was tall for 15, but this boy seemed to be a senior and stood at 6'2". Kara shook her head and adjusted her glasses.

"It was accident, I swear—" she argued meekly, when she was interrupted by a sharp punch to her stomach, resulting with a groan from the boy. Kara looked around frantically. People were looking, staring, ogling her. She spotted Alex and ran towards her, dodging through people on her way.

"I can't believe you," Alex scolded her, running down the stairs to the ground floor. Kara whined and ran after her. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She didn't want to upset Alex any more.

Alex took her out to the parking lot, where Eliza was waiting for them in her car. She wasn't aware about what just happened a couple minutes ago.

Now it might not seem like a big deal, but if anyone actually realized what had happened, they would begin to question why; Kara had some kind of abnormal strength. It was bad enough that the boy who had hit her had an idea, but they didn't anyone else knowing. 

Alex slipped into the passenger's seat next to Eliza, placing her back pack on her feet and crossing her arms. Kara sat in the seat behind Eliza, a looking defeated. Alex took a quick look back at her sister; while she was defeated, there was something else there, too. She was lonely.

There was no talking throughout the car ride. This was usual for the girls, their mother had given up years ago. It was silent except for the sigh or groan from one of the girls once in a while until they were home.

\---

After getting home, both girls separated and went into their rooms. Kara could hear alex talking to someone on the phone in her room, even without the super-hearing. Probably some boy, with the way she's talking.

Kara started immediately on her homework, solving math problems, writing essays, studying for science, with quick texting breaks to Winn. This is what most of her nights were like, with the occasional reminder that she has to eat dinner from Eliza. 

After about two hours and finishing her homework, she felt a rumble in her stomach. She didn't want to face dinner having to lie about what happened in school today to her mother. She didn't want to talk about it with Alex either, also not unlike most days.

Kara peered outside her bedroom window. No one was outside, and the street was dark with the exception of a few weak street lights. She opened window and floated down to their front yard, moving cautiously: she didn't want to be caught flying by Alex or Eliza. She didn't want to get caught at all.

After about ten minutes of walking, she found herself at a pizza restaurant. Kara walked into the building and ordered a slice of pizza. She was lucky there were so many 24 hour pizzerias in Midvale. 

She turned to see a familiar face in one of the booths at the back of the room while she was waiting. It was her sister, hiding behind a cheap menu and another girl with her, waving at Kara. Kara only tilted her head at the girl, before walking over.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be more focused on sanvers (I hope! We'll see.) Please give me some feedback in the comments, if anyone decides to read this.


End file.
